


Just When Life Seemed Put Together, You Came In

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [11]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM Fantasy, Cloud perspective, Cloud tops first, Confusion, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, Implied Heterosexuality, Large Cock, Leon has a big cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nibelheim, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Strifehart, Switching, Tifa and Cloud are not seen as explicit, Unfaithful thoughts, border-line obsession, country mentality, small town mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Cloud is happy, or so he thinks. He hasn't smiled much over the years, but he loves his wife and he adores his daughter. He's grateful for everything he's been given; it's the way his mother wanted it to be, it's the way he was taught it was supposed to be, and it's everything he could have ever hoped for. He's worked hard for this happy ending and can finally be content, even if things in the bedroom haven't been great (or existent).Overall, Cloud is a man with his life together... Until his job introduces the new guy.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, squall/cloud
Series: LeonCloud [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354441
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39





	1. In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Cloud at no point cheats on Tifa in the physical sense, but everything else he does is veeeery questionable.
> 
> I prefer for characters to do as much exposition as possible for themselves, but I wanted to give a quick background so this fic doesn’t become too big. That means the narrator is doing the legwork. If you don't like that kind of writing, I'm sorry. D;

_I am... in so much trouble. I'm in so much fuckin' trouble._

Cloud laid next to his thoroughly satisfied wife, who was still panting and smiling like the world had somehow been wrong and finally corrected itself.

"Oh, Cloud... We haven't had sex like that in... in... ever!" Tifa praised as she laid a hand on Cloud's bare shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

"Uh, yeah... I guess I'm just, uh... Havin' a second wind at last? Or maybe that... that magazine you gave me helped...?"

"Well, whatever it was," Tifa giggled (she was glowing) as she slowly sat up on her elbows, "I'm pretty happy. Well, unless this is due to some mid-life crisis." She laughed and turned away in order to get out of bed and get cleaned up. His wife (his beautiful, he-didn't-deserve-someone-like-her wife) stretched her still gorgeous body as she exited. Despite having had a child, she never showed it past her pregnancy. Tifa was still lithe, muscular, in-charge, and everything Cloud or any other man should need or want.

But Cloud just felt like the world was sinking underneath him.

The blonde groaned deep and closed his eyes, but that proved to be an issue. The moment his gaze fell into the darkness hiding behind his eyelids the same face he had been imagining during his time _with his wife_ appeared and his eyes snapped back open. 

_What am I gonna do... Maybe I should see that therapist Tifa wants me to start seein' after all... I gotta beat this somehow._

~

Cloud had been (moderately) happily married for eight years now. His wife, Tifa, he had known all his life, though they hadn't really been friends until they were about twelve years old. Up until then, Tifa was like some unattainable treasure, one that was protected by her dragon of a father. Cloud spent the first half of his life just wanting to be her friend, but she had friends and her father thought him a loser for coming from such a poor family. The girl Tifa was had been the very definition of a daddy's girl; if he didn't approve of Cloud then Cloud was simply not good enough, and she turned her nose up at him. He wasn't good enough, at least, until he saved her life from her own mistake. Her mother had died suddenly, and in her grief she tried to find and bring back her mother's soul from the nearby mountains... and nearly fell to her death. Their small town of the time (so small, in fact, if you blinked you might miss it), which was somewhat archaic in more ways than one, had strict rules about entering the mountains. After saving her from a bad fall, and gently escorting her back (he even got to hold her hand all the way back down the mountain!), it was assumed Cloud had been the one to instigate their visit. As nobody was willing to believe Tifa was at fault (not kind, rich, pretty, only-girl-in-town Tifa) Cloud also took the brunt of the punishment for her misguided efforts and was beaten in the middle of town by her father. It was then Tifa realized that daddy-dearest wasn't always right.

They were close after that, and even closer still when Cloud’s mother succumbed to an illness when he was fifteen. Tifa had been his unrelenting support. 

Eventually when they turned eighteen they ran away from tiny Nibelheim to the big city of Midgar to elope. They had tried to do things the right way (the Nibelheim way) by asking her father for permission, but he had adamantly (almost violently) declined. Cloud didn’t have a future in his eyes, even if Cloud was a skilled mechanic and Tifa had her talents as a karate major. So, they ran—and Tifa was disowned.

Midgar turned out to be a giant slum, yet they still found jobs and did rather well for themselves, married, and two years later had a daughter. Midgar seemed too dangerous and dirty a place for a little girl, so they packed up once again and moved to Radiant Gardens. 

Tifa was now working as a teacher for self-defense and kick-boxing with a little bar she co-ran with her two female friends on the side, and Cloud worked on cars and motor-bikes. Radiant Gardens was a beautiful town that surrounded a gorgeous, historical castle that was open for tours and room rentals; it had every season, it was safe, and at last they felt able to kick up their feet on the weekends and just be. 

It should have been perfect. It should have been the end of their major troubles (minor ones on occasion were acceptable). Yet, it wasn’t.

Cloud never had the time to think about, well, much of anything other than surviving for the first two years they were married. Before that, he hadn’t questioned himself or his feelings; he had no reason to. When Tifa was pregnant with their baby girl, she had a few dangerous scares and all Cloud could concern himself with was their health and safety. Namine was born without too much issue at least, but was a rambunctious girl—even worse at two years old. It wasn’t until she calmed down at three that their peaceful days began, and Cloud didn’t have any immediate concerns anymore. Cloud didn’t have a distraction. He started to slow down, and he didn’t know why.

“It’s okay, Cloud,” Tifa had assured after their third failed attempt. “It’s normal for guys to—you know.”

“In their twenties, though...?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“...”

Yet, their love life practically halted the next two years with Cloud’s inability to perform. During that time Tifa had him see multiple doctors, insisted he see a therapist (which he had avoided so far. Discussing his feelings wasn’t really his “thing”), they had tried medications, sex classes (which was humiliating), and finally she made him read dirty mags and watch porn. The last of which helped on occasion, but it wasn’t a permanent solution.

Tifa just kept insisting things were fine while also frantically searching for answers. Cloud didn’t see why she found it so important to have sex more than a few times a year (it wasn’t as if it had ever been that great anyway), but he supposed he was just being weird. Tifa saw it as a problem, so it must be.

A year after that and something unexpected happened: he was at the garage where he worked, doing his job while covered in oil and grime, when he heard the boss call everyone to the office. The blonde blinked and paused his progress, but didn’t bother to clean up—he was certain it wouldn’t take long. He shuffled in with a bored mien alongside his other co-workers and moved to lean against the wall near the door with his arms crossed. 

“Boys, we have new meat.” Cid flicked his thumb off his nose and moved the cigarette stationed in his mouth from the left to the right. "Not that I wanted to hire another fuckin' pretty boy," most of the crew laughed knowing Cid meant Cloud, "but we were growin' desperate for someone who knows his shit about custom and luxury vehicles." Cid jerked his head off to the side. "Say hello to Leon, fellas."

In the corner of the room opposite of them was a man who stood so quiet, still, and so unassuming that even Cloud hadn't noticed him at first. However, when he turned to look he couldn't do anything _but_ notice...

Leon was tall, with sharp, steel-blue eyes that seem to cut right to Cloud's gut. His stomach squirmed pleasantly under the brunette's calculating stare. This new guy had a thick, wild mane of brown locks that flowed to his shoulders, olive skin, and a scar on the bridge of his nose that made what was already an intimidating glance seem dangerous. He wore a tight, thin t-shirt that practically melted into the man's muscles (the bastard was _ripped_ ) and flow down a thin waist and perfect hips. Leon looked strong enough to lift two of Cloud, at least, if his powerful, taut thighs were anything to go by. The pants Leon wore weren't as tight as his shirt, but Cloud's eyes involuntarily jumped to the brunette's crotch and he could just barely see what was either an impressive bump or an erection (so either he was big or cars were his thing). Leon exuded fire and lightening from every pour; he was confidence, he was strength, he was...

The man was a lion in human skin.

Cloud gulped and turned away as Leon quirked a brow at him and the blonde realized he had been staring.

"Leon used to work for the racing circuit," Cid continued once the mumbled "Hello"s were given, and the attempted handshakes rebuffed. Some seemed annoyed Leon refused their hands, but the brunette clearly didn't give a shit. "Cloud!"

Cloud jumped and cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Yer gonna be the one to work with Leon. Part of this deal is that he's here as a trainer and learner. He teaches you about nice cars, you teach him about bikes. Sound fair? Good! Now get yer asses back to work!"

Everyone was made to file out, but Leon and Cloud. Cid left them with orders to figure out "their own damn schedule" before Leon began his basic training around the garage. Thankfully, if Leon had really caught Cloud staring at his junk he didn't say anything. The man was all business, and he didn't hesitate to get right to the point. In the most efficient half-hour Cloud had ever experienced in his life, they had not only made a schedule, but a training plan of sorts to start with. Leon had even brought pen and paper, and wrote in what could have been calligraphy it was so neat and beautiful. Cloud was forced to stand rather close to Leon, as the brunette would give him a look if he moved away--as if not staring at the same paper together was some weird insult to their meeting's propriety, so every second was oddly tortuous. That squirming about in Cloud's belly increased to tremors and eventually evolved into electric shivers every time Leon accidentally brushed against him. More than once Cloud had to bite his lip not to moan, and he thanked his lucky stars he wore thick jeans that day.

Afterward, when he was finally released to return to work, Cloud had to spend another ten minutes calming down. At first he thought he might be sick or something (he used to have terrible stomach aches as a teenager), but that wouldn't explain his body's pleasant vibrations... or the result they left behind; his cock as hard as a diamond. Even during sex he had never been so stiff. The blonde slapped his cheeks, dowsed his head in cold water, and returned to work slightly drenched and determined not to think about it.

~

Unfortunately, every day since Cloud had to see Leon in one way or another, and the problem had now grown to worrying levels. Cloud laid in his bed rubbing his face as Tifa showered while humming a happy little tune. She hadn't looked so pleased in years, and it really was the best sex they ever had... but it was the best because Cloud hadn't been fucking Tifa in his mind--it was Leon.

The lights were usually turned off when he and Tifa got into it, and this time had been no exception. Cloud just seemed to get hard easier when he couldn't be seen or have to watch. In the dark, he was able to imagine Leon standing at the end of his bed wearing his usual uniform of a skin-tight top and dark pants, covered in grease that somehow made him more enticing--teasingly wiping off his face and arms in a slow, deliberate way while softly smirking down at Cloud. The jerk knew Cloud was getting impatient, and reveled in watching him begin to squirm with it. Cloud could see Leon pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly aside, before kicking his pants off--no underwear. He could see him crawl onto the bed, that beyond sexy smirk growing and the thick rod of flesh between Leon's legs bobbing, and then gasped when his legs were spread apart (he imagined Leon jerking them to the sides, roughly squeezing his calves and thighs, though the movement in real life had been quite gentle). Warm, soft lips had wrapped around his cock and Cloud had somehow convinced himself it was Leon--without even thinking of what it could mean, he saw Leon teasing the head with his tongue, licking up the vein, sucking on his testicles... Cloud moaned and tried his best not to buck, which made Leon chuckle to himself. The brunette in his mind took the entire length in a single thrust, all the way down his throat and _sucked_. If Cloud were not more stubborn he would have cum right then and there. Instead, as soon as Leon pulled off, he jerked his fantasy onto his back with a quick flip (soft and curvy beneath his hands, but angular and hard in his mind's eye) and gave him the same treatment; tugging his legs apart--demanding space between, just before lining up and thrusting without warning inside. 

It was Leon with his mouth open wide as he panted and moaned and cursed. It was Leon's eyes staring up with a glare of challenge that said, "That all you got, farm boy?" It was Leon he gripped tight, whom he bit and sucked and eventually shoved onto his stomach before starting it all over again. It was Leon's shoulders (broad and tight) he watched rise up as the brunette moved to settle onto all fours for easier access. Cloud could see Leon's metallic eyes staring over his shoulder, silently demanding more.

But when it was over and the light was back on... 

_.... I'm fucked._


	2. What Are Friends For?

Cloud sat at the bar of his wife's (and her friends') pub. He was careful not to get more than buzzed (he tended to talk a bit too much when drunk), but he was sorely tempted to keep throwing back shots until he was out for the next millenia. It was supposed to be a fun night with friends, but as they were about to leave the pub after closing up early a rainstorm hit. It was heavy enough that flood warnings had blared into their phones, so instead of getting stuck somewhere else the group decided to hang out where the free alcohol was. It helped the bar had a pool table and a dart board for passing the time, but Cloud had hoped to feign illness and go home.

The blonde heard a little ding he recognized as his text just as he was about to finish off his whiskey. His smile was warm as he opened his messages to find the picture of a tiny, blonde girl holding up a drawing of a dinosaur inside. She looked so proud, and the drawing wasn't too bad: it was a t-rex with thick eyebrows screaming for pancakes "or else". 

He sighed and wished he was home instead. They just bought Namine a new storybook she was bound to love and he had looked forward to reading it to her, but then Tifa said they needed to remind their friends that Cloud was still alive with some socializing time. As if their friends didn't have spare keys and let themselves into their house on a regular basis. The only saving grace, considering how nosy Tifa's co-owners were, was that they were polite about it (no midnight visits and usually a warning).

His issue was another reason he wanted to be home. Besides the possibility of an inappropriate stiffy should he so much as _think_ about a certain brunette with plump, kissable lips, his cock had never been so energetic before. Cloud hadn't masturbated much, if at all, in the past, but now it was easy, fun, and the best stress reliever he ever experienced. He liked making his imaginary Leon do all kinds of things: seductively "beg" for mercy while willingly shackled, trapped in shibari style ropes, silenced with a ballgag so only delicious groans slipped out...

Cloud had decided to look up his condition on the web, and he found... quite a lot of study material. Discovering that he could put his fingers inside a man to prep for entry led to new fantasies, and even more adventurous experiments with himself. He could only put one in, though, since it still felt weird. Perhaps because he was new to this, but he still had trouble wrapping his head around the idea of his own ass being stretched that wide (while having no trouble at all imagining himself doing it to Leon).

The blonde sighed and downed the rest of his drink as he adjusted on the stool. The burn helped to distract his newly perverted brain before he could get too turned on, which was exactly what he didn't need at the moment.

A hand suddenly landed in a friendly pat and squeeze over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Zack."

"Nice to see you, too," Zack replied with a chuckle as he joined Cloud at the counter. "You're not one for crowds, yeah, but you're being more anti-social than usual. What gives?"

"... The usual."

"Really? But Tifa is literally gushing to Aerith right now about how you banged her brains out three times this week."

"Four."

"Four! That's awesome, man! You guys finally figured something out. So, if that's happening now... How is it the usual?"

Cloud sighed again and wished he weren't so bad at lying, or at least better about not being so open with Zack. The man had been his best friend a few years now, almost since day one in Radiant Gardens, and he had this aura around him that made you comfortable. He shook his head as a reply, since besides Zack being a positive, open presence he was also a loud mouth and told his wife everything, and his wife was one of the bar owners.

"You know," Zack began in a careful tone Cloud knew to be wary of, "it's, uh... It's been pretty obvious you guys love each other, but maybe not--"

"Zack, don't," Cloud said with a grunt as he sat up straight and ran a hand over his face. "Look, that's..." He breathed another long sigh.

"Sorry, but I gotta ask... Are you cheating on Tifa or something?"

"What?" Cloud jerked around to stare at Zack. "No! I mean, not technically...?"

Zack looked over to the group of women playing pool on the other side first to check that they were distracted before turning back to Cloud. "What do you mean 'not technically'?"

"... I've been fantasizin' about someone else. That's... That's why I've been gettin' it up."

"Oh. Like a celebrity?" Zack sounded mildly relieved.

"No."

"... Another woman?"

"Definitely not."

"Wait, what?"

Cloud stared at his friend a long time as he considered his options. He had already brought them close to the subject, and Zack wasn't the judgemental type. Not to mention the guilt that was eating at him when he considered what he was doing and just how much he didn't want to stop, Cloud decided he needed to tell someone...

He was considering that therapist again.

"It's... a man. I've been fantasizin' about fuckin' a man..."

Zack was silent at first, and he stayed that way long enough that Cloud was growing nervous. Then Zack pointed at himself and asked, "Is it me?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. Don't you think if it were I'd be gettin' it up sooner?"

Zack chuckled. "Hey, now, it could be a delayed reaction!" He pat Cloud on the back. "Who, then?"

Cloud poured himself another glass, but kept the volume of booze in the snifter low. Snifters were really more for brandy, but when he went to grab a drink he hadn't paid attention to what glass. It didn't matter to him--as long as he had something to drink out of. 

"Guy at my work."

"And you haven't done anything with him physically? It's just mental?"

"Yeah, but I admit," Cloud took a long sip, "it is getting worse. I'm able to make Tifa happy at last, but... Fuck, Zack, what does this mean?" Cloud huffed. "I don't get it."

"Sounds like you might be gay, man," Zack said bluntly. 

"... Gay? Maybe bi, I guess. I can't deny I've been... findin' the male anatomy interestin' recently..." Cloud coughed to clear his throat. "But I can't be gay."

Zack didn't look too convinced.

"Tifa was my first crush--"

"In your hometown, wasn't she the only girl your age?"

"She was the only girl at all, why?"

"Well, if Nibelheim was anything like Gongaga then you were taught you had to marry a girl. Girls were for boys and that's how life works," Zack reasoned carefully. "And when we're young, and even when we're teens we can kind of trick ourselves, you know? Convince ourselves for a while that what we were raised to think is what we're supposed to know as normal."

Cloud stared as Zack shrugged. "What?"

"I mean, you guys were young when you ran off and married... You didn't know there were other options. Being the only girl, I wonder if every guy there thought they were supposed to marry her?"

"So your theory is because I was raised heterosexual I fixated on Tifa because she was the only girl, and that might be it?"

"Maybe. Or maybe you did like her, and it was like when I was sixteen and made out with this guy at my high school just to see what it was like. I thought I might be bi-sexual, and maybe I am with the right guy, but that bit of experimenting told me probably not." Zack grinned. "Though, I can still appreciate a guy with a nice ass." He wiggled his brows suggestively at Cloud, who rolled his eyes even harder than before.

"I love Tifa."

"But either you're not in-love or you're just not sexually attracted to her. She mentioned before how it was always a little hard for you to get going... And now you're striking your match without a problem due to this guy, yeah? So... Maybe you're gay?"

Cloud grimaced.

"Hey! Don't make that face! Nothin' wrong with being gay."

"There is if you're married to a woman with a kid," Cloud said gloomily. "Either way... I'm terrified, Zack. My marriage is great, but for some reason I'm not working..."

"Hey," Zack said sternly, "you are fine. There's nothing wrong with you, gay or straight or just slightly bent. Yeah, it sucks when things change or new discoveries are made and it doesn't fit into your plans, but that doesn't mean you're wrong."

Cloud gave Zack a small, rare smile. "Thanks, but what do I do now?"

"I think you need to talk to a professional. For all either of us know, this could be a one time thing. I mean, maybe it's just that guy? You never felt like this with other guys, right?"

"I never felt like this for anyone, actually."

"Exactly. Maybe there's a way to work this out, but if not... Just means you gotta go with Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Figuring out what to do next based on all the facts."

"... And if this... continues. If it continues and I..." Cloud turned to look at Tifa. She was smiling and laughing, and then she caught him looking and waved. He waved back, despite the pit in his stomach. "What if this ruins our lives...?"

"What if you ignore it and the dam finally breaks?" Zack countered. "What if this guy at work notices and decides he wants you back?"

"..." Cloud would like to say he would say no, but he wasn't sure. Just seeing Leon push his hair from his face was erotic to Cloud, so if the man approached and offered himself--if Leon in that deep, chocolatey voice said, "I want you"... "I would say no, but I admit it'd be hard. Like ripping off a bandaid."

"I hate to tell you, Cloud, but that's your answer. It shouldn't be a hard decision _not_ to cheat on your wife. If it is, it's time to consider the possibility that it isn't working out anymore."

"But, Zack, you know the shit we've been through!" Cloud turned to face his friend and gripped the sleeves of his jacket. "She left her only family behind for me! We worked so hard just to be together, and there's Namine..."

"I know, that's why I suggested a psychiatrist first. Ask someone who deals with this shit as their job what to do."

Cloud stared on, but eventually let the ravenette go. He nodded. "I guess... That's the next step, then."

Zack pat Cloud on the arm as comfortingly as he could. "I'm here for you either way."

"What about Aerith?"

"My lovely wife," Zack smirked, "loves you both. She's the 'I just want everyone to be happy' type."

~

The night out, even with the storm, proved fruitful for boosting Cloud's mood, as well as for helping to take his sudden obsession more seriously. He was fantasizing less (mainly through force of will) the whole week after. He had decided it wasn't fair to Tifa, even if she had sexually benefited a while, to pretend like there wasn't an issue. He had made an appointment and would be seeing a counselor next week, but in the mean time he did his best to keep his eyes down and remain laser focused on his work--one piece at a time.

It seemed to work, as far as temporary solutions went, until that Friday Zack had decided to visit... And on his arm was Aerith. 

Zack rubbed the back of his neck and at least looked apologetic, but Cloud held up a hand and shook his head when he tried to offer the words.

"You suck at keepin' secrets from Aerith. I know."

Aerith reached her free hand out and gently grasped Cloud's wrist. She smiled in her usual elegant, soft, loving sort of way that made Cloud see her as the sister figure she was. He smiled back sadly.

"I just want you to know I'm here for _both_ of you. You can't make me choose, I just won't."

Cloud chuckled. "Thanks. I'm hopin' there won't be anythin' like that."

Aerith released him. "Now, we wanted to take you out to lunch today. I already spoke with Cid," Aerith knocked some dust off her dress. She sounded like a mom. "He said you can have an extended lunch today."

"Don't know how you managed that, but all right." 

"Buuuut first," Aerith was looking back and forth around the garage, "whose the guy?"

"What?"

"We're nosy people, Spikes," Zack said simply. "Let's see who your new wet dream is!"

The blonde groaned low into his throat. Zack was way too loud, but luckily the machinery kept any possible eaves-droppers out of the conversation.

"Pleeeeaaassse?" Aerith clasped her hands together and did her best to look cute, which oddly worked despite her age. Aerith was a naturally cute person.

Cloud sighed in defeat and pointed behind them.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion after they turned to look. Leon was sweaty, his top couldn't hide his rippling abbs, and as it sank from perspiration near his collar bone and down his breast there was a hint of a dark-pink nipple. The brunette pulled his gloves off one by one until his hands were free to gently shake his shirt so it no longer stuck to his skin, and then ran his fingers through his hair. There was an oil stain on his cheek he gently flicked at with his thumb, but it only helped a little. Leon wasn't doing anything special, and yet as he walked around a corner and out of sight Cloud could see the couple was just as entranced as he had been the first time he saw the man.

Aerith turned back, grabbed a stack of papers nearby, and began to fan herself vigorously. Zack was open-mouthed and gaping still where Leon had exited.

"... He was... Oh, wow..." Aerith said with a gusty sigh. 

"Okay, I think I might be gay after seeing... _that_..." Zack whistled.

"You're kidding, right?" Aerith asked with genuine alarm.

"You know how I tried asking for a three-some and you said only with another man to stop me asking because I didn't like men?" Zack said suddenly as he turned back to look at Aerith. "I have just met the man I'm willing to sleep with."

Cloud shook his head at them. "... Maybe your theory about how he's just a special case is right..."

Zack looked at Cloud next. "Daaaamn is what he is."

"Even I admit... Gosh, I was sweating! He's... Oh, wow..."

Cloud smirked. "No getting any ideas. If anyone gets to three-some with him, it's me. I'm officially calling dibs." Cloud was only being playful, but the idea of either of his friends (or Tifa) touching, much less sleeping with Leon didn't sit right with him.

Aerith playfully smacked him with the papers she still had. She set them down and retook her husband's arm, followed by hooking her free arm with Cloud's. "Come on, boys; let's go eat lunch and dish about that fine ass we just saw. And those _thighs_!"

Cloud chuckled as she dragged them away. "You're encouraging me to indulge, you know..."

"You may look, but do not touch."


	3. This Isn't Appropriate Work Behavior

Business picked up as it usually did close to Summer, and training with Leon had to be relegated to once a week. It helped Cloud's mental (and physical) condition, but it also left him feeling oddly disappointed. Even if he ran the risk of humiliation and the possibility Leon could consider it sexual harassment (something Aerith brought up during their lunch date), _not_ getting to see the man was almost as bad. Leon didn't often speak, but when he did he was witty, sarcastic, knowledgeable, and had a dry sense of humor that Cloud could appreciate. Today was that time of the week, and it was Cloud's turn to show Leon a thing or two. They had a separated workshop behind the garage where the motorcycles were often kept and worked, which offered them at least a modicum of privacy (they even had a bathroom so they needn't traverse the maze of cars and engineers should they feel the need, though it was small and had cracks in the walls). 

Cloud had been experiencing some issues with his own bike, a giant monster with six engines instead of the usual four, and had decided since it needed work to bring that in for Leon's lesson (with the added benefit of hopefully impressing the brunette, considering Cloud had built the thing from scratch). There was a tarp over the bike for now as Cloud awaited Leon's arrival, which wasn't too much longer. The blonde's heart beat almost painfully against his ribs as anxiety warred with excitement upon seeing the brunette.

"Hey," Cloud greeted casually as he stood behind the veiled Fenrir. 

Leon nodded in return and quirked a brow at the hidden bike.

"Since we're fresh out for now," most motorcyclists were like him and preferred to handle their ride themselves, which was why only one or two with the knowledge for bikes were needed, "I decided to bring my personal bike in. He's been makin' a screeching noise when I first start'em up."

"... That bike looks almost as tall as you."

Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled the tarp off with all the drama of throwing aside a large cape. He smirked in triumph as Leon's steely eyes widened in awe.

"That is..." Leon had to pause as he considered what he was seeing. "It looks like some sort of sleek mutant, but still oddly attractive."

Cloud chuckled under his breath as he turned to eye his bike (the other, other love of his life). It was black with a gold engine, and custom-made even down to the tire. "I made this baby back when I lived in Midgar out of whatever parts I could find. Luckily for me, Midgar was full of'em," he began as he ran a hand along the smooth body down to the cushy leather seat. "Have you been there?"

"No, but I hear it's where the portal to hell is."

Again, Cloud laughed--it was low and quiet. "Accurate." The blonde turned his gaze back to Leon as he pushed a lock of spiked hair from his face. "My wife ran a bar there in what was basically a broken down shack. When I say the entire city was just one, giant slum... well, even that doesn't describe how torn apart and seedy Midgar truly is."

Leon took a step forward, which nearly had Cloud blushing like an awkward school boy, when he asked, "What did you do there? If it's as run down as that, how could you ride a bike much less make one this nice?"

"The people down in the slums don't know how to recognize treasure when they see it, and above there's a plate where the rich folks live. The rich would throw down their trash or random equipment all the time. A lot of it was in good shape," Cloud explained as he waved Leon closer, which the brunette did with a frown of question. "A friend happened to have the right machinery for me to do what I like. He was a junk dealer... I made Fenrir to handle rubble, glass, sharp falls," Cloud clicked a button and Leon jumped back as a pair of wings popped out and revealed six, empty handles, "and to carry all the weaponry I'd need to take the less-than savory citizens on. But... I was just a delivery boy." He shrugged casually, as if what he said didn't sound incredible. The blonde felt a tremor of happiness as Leon seemed to stare at the bike, and then at him with fresh eyes--as if Cloud were suddenly something worthy of his interest.

He clicked again to close the wings, which the bike did more gently. "I already checked this compartment to see if something were just loose... It sounds like something with the engine, though."

"Whatever you say, Delivery Man," Leon replied quietly using the name to playfully indicate Cloud was a superhero in disguise. 

Cloud turned to hide the blush on his cheeks. It took all his will-power not to smile like an idiot and keep his face stoic, but that also meant he didn't have any left to stop the blood from flowing southward. He could almost feel Leon's bodyheat--the man was barely a foot away, and his voice as usual was deep enough to touch all the layers of Cloud's skin until they erupted in goosebumps. He suppressed a shiver and bit his lip.

"At any rate," Cloud cleared his throat, "let's get started. I only have a rough draft, since I never made'em a full blueprint so this will take extra explainin'..."

Leon grunted in acknowledgement. Cloud found he enjoyed making Leon listen to him. They got started, but they hadn't gone far before Cloud's dick became a problem. It was already a little hard just seeing Leon rake his eyes across Fenrir, but it had grown to full chub after Leon practically complimented him. Like usual, he intended to ignore it, but crouching down and bending over was impossible without accidentally "shoving" it into Leon's face. In his attempt to keep it hidden, he was only doing half the job he normally would and cursed his crotch for being so animate around Leon.

"... You're hard again," Leon said suddenly with a sigh after an hour of struggle.

Cloud jerked his head back around with wide eyes. He couldn't stop the cherry coating of his cheeks as he began to quietly stammer denials.

Leon rolled his eyes. "As if it isn't obvious... Look, I know you're good at your job--at least until I show up or you notice I'm around. You're focused, efficient, and fast. Then, when I'm near, you're so busy worrying about not exposing your erection you start fowling up... Your hands get shaky, too."

"..." Cloud grimaced, but didn't bother to argue. "Look, I--" The blonde began as he carefully considered his words, but how did one gracefully explain something like this and not make things worse?

But there was no need as Leon interrupted with, "Do you want to use the bathroom?" 

"What?" 

"Do you want to take a break to jerk off?"

Cloud blinked at Leon as he registered the question, but only stiffened and repeated, "Wh-What? I can't do that at work...!"

Leon rolled his eyes again and moved to grab Cloud's wrist gently. They both wore gloves, but Cloud could still feel the warmth of Leon's grip and the strength in his fingers. The brunette led him toward the small bathroom, but at that point Leon could have led Cloud to tracks with the intent of throwing him in front of a train and Cloud wouldn't have resisted. Instead of merely tossing Cloud in alone, Leon dragged them both inside and shut the door. He turned to Cloud while still holding his wrist.

"You need to do something to take care of your problem. Turn the light out if you have to. Do you want help?"

Cloud twitched. _Help?_ The thought caused his dick to twitch--the movement had been visible. His eyes were wide as he gawked at Leon, who just stared as if the whole situation were normal.

"I, no... I'm still married..." Cloud murmured as he clutched his free hand into a tight fist. He would have _loved_ help (to have Leon's large hands on his cock, and maybe get to return the favor) but it wasn't fair to his family.

"'Still'?"

"I mean... I'm married."

"We can do this without touching," Leon replied, in a way that was still too casual as he finally released Cloud. The brunette brushed away some hair from where it had tickled his cheek, which was something Cloud suddenly wished he could do with an intensity that felt like flames in his stomach. He could suddenly see himself running a hand through Leon's hair and gently brushing his face with his finger-tips. "Either way, you look about to burst."

Cloud sighed. It wasn't professional, but then again walking around with his dick an inconvenient piece of concrete knocking between his thighs wasn't much better. "... I still feel weird just whippin' it out in front of you."

"Then, don't. Give me your phone number." Leon pulled his phone out as he spoke and quirked a brow.

Leon's number. In his phone. He couldn't say no without regretting it, but accepting it felt strange. Cloud stammered again instead (mentally berating himself, as he hadn't been this nervous since Tifa asked him on their first date) which resulted in Leon rolling his eyes. The brunette, quite without permission, stepped into Cloud's personal space to dig a hand into his front pocket. Cloud gasped as Leon scraped into his pocket (and against his inner-hip) before he pulled out the blonde's phone. Leon dialed himself, and then tossed Cloud's phone back to him.

"Just give me a sec."

Cloud clutched his cell with a feeling of mixed surprise, horror, and confusion as Leon turned to leave the bathroom and close the door behind him. He breathed to try and calm his poor heart and what felt like battered lungs.

A moment later and his phone rang, and though he was expecting it he still jumped. He answered hesitantly. "Uh... Yea?"

"This may be awkward and weird at first, but just roll with it. The faster we get this done, the faster we can go back to work."

"...?" Cloud sat on the edge of the sink.

"I see the way you look at me... Do you ever think about me naked?"

"Wh-Wha...?" Cloud breathed as his cock gave a jolt. He placed a hand over it instinctively and squeezed to keep it from jumping. The pressure felt good.

"Well? Do you ever think about me stripping my clothes off? Or maybe you prefer to tear them off...?"

"I, um..." Cloud took a long, deep breath. "What are you doing...?"

"Helping you. Though, I am curious..." Leon's voice on the phone was growing steadily deeper. "Do you think about about me at night? Whenever I have feelings for someone the way you do for me... I like to imagine them crawling into my bed, for starters..."

Cloud gulped and remained silent, though his breathing picked up.

"One of my favorite fantasies involves a cock ring," Leon continued. 

"Cock ring?" Cloud practically squeaked as he rubbed himself through his trousers. The blonde stood for only long enough to flick the lights above off, so his surroundings wouldn't mess up whatever trip Leon was about to send him on.

"Neat little item. It's made to keep a guy from cumming so you can keep having sex for hours... Can be kind of torturous if you aren't careful."

Cloud's eyes widened in the dark as he instantly pictured it; Leon on his back, his arms and legs tied to all four corners of the bed, and a cockring on his thick member--leaving Leon an unsatisfied mess. 

"I have a gold one at home. I like to think of someone latching it on, and then just using my dick as their personal sex toy," Leon started to sound a little out of it, much like Cloud himself was feeling as he ardently undid the button on his jeans, practically ripped them open, and slipped his hand inside. "I like to think of them impaling themselves on me and knowing I won't be going anywhere for a while..."

Cloud still wasn't sure about bottoming himself, but he had a lovely time imagining Leon doing the same thing to him. He pulled his erection out and hissed a little as it touched cold air.

"Not to brag, but I'm not exactly small. When I pull out, I like to see my work while they're still gaping..."

Cloud bit his lip on a moan. He had never considered taking a gander at his own handiwork, but he was thinking about it now. What would Leon look like opened wide like that?

"Have you ever imagined fucking someone on your bike before?" No, but now he was. "It's such a long body... You could easily lay someone on their stomach while it's running. I bet feeling him purr between your thighs would be even better with your dick inside a hot, tight hole..."

Cloud accidentally groaned just as his eyes slipped shut. The image of the brunette on Fenrir (naked, prepped,and waiting) was too much and he released onto the bathroom floor. It wasn't a big orgasm, but it was strong enough that his hips couldn't stop thrusting into his hand. There was definitely a mess to clean up, too. 

"You good?" Leon asked, and though he tried to sound like it was all nothing Cloud could hear Leon's voice had turned raspy and the tone had shifted another octave lower. The blonde tucked himself away before flicking on the light as he wondered if Leon had accidentally affected himself. 

"Now, yeah..." Cloud admitted with a deep breath. 

"First time I ever made a man cum with just my voice..."

"Good," Cloud said smugly, before he realized and quickly added, "I mean, uh... Had fun?" Cloud could have slapped himself.

Leon chuckled. "Get out here, Delivery Man." And he hung up.

Cloud sighed and thunked his head twice against the bathroom door. His spray was littered across the ground. "I'm in so much trouble..." He murmured as he began to clean up. Yet, he still smiled (at least for now).

~

"Wow, really?" After work, and after Cloud came down from his good mood high, he had immediately contacted Zack. He could tell Zack knew he might be on the verge of panic as Cloud never invited anyone anywhere, and he had asked Zack out for a drink. 

"Yeah."

"So, you two had phone sex..."

"Wait, really? I thought you had to involve penetration and doing those things to each other?"

"Well, yeah, but still similar. You guys were doing it to get off, though, so it technically counts."

"Is... Is that... Did I cheat on Tifa?"

"Technically, yeah... It can be, but to be fair it isn't too different from when Tifa cybers online, and she's been doing that for years, so maybe not? Then again, that's at least with strangers... But you're right, you guys didn't discuss doing things to each other... Hm..."

"Wait, she does what online?"

"Uhhh...!"

"... What am I missing?"

"So, Leon gave you his number and you had phone sex at work? I guess it's safe to say he's interested."

Cloud glared at Zack and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot impatiently as he stared down his friend.

"Hey, now! This isn't about me! You ask her yourself!"

Cloud huffed, but let the matter go. After all, Zack and Aerith were hiding his secrets... If Tifa had a few, she had the right if he did. Cloud sighed.

"This is a good thing, though." Zack began again with a big, toothy grin.

"How so?" 

"Well, if things turn out to go a certain way, for your and Tifa's happiness, at least worrying if the man that made you see rainbows likes you or not isn't a factor now... Since, you know, he clearly does."

Cloud stared at Zack with a sad downturn of his lips. "... Do you guys not want us to work things out...?"

"Not if it makes you both miserable."

"..." Cloud turned away.

"That doesn't mean we're cheering for you two to break up either, you know. We just... Want you both to be happy." Zack put an arm around Cloud's neck and gave him a hug. "And neither of you have been for a long time... Maybe now you can be?"


	4. When the Gods Want to Trip You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have cackled as I wrote this.

Therapy couldn't come soon enough. Weeks of just dealing with the problem by essentially ignoring it (or taking it out on his wife, so to speak), and suddenly Cloud was being hit in the head left and right. It was as if finally making the appointment for a psychiatrist opened some sort of floodgate. Two days ago Cloud had his first experience with some version of phone sex at work, and now...

Leon was in the bar. It turned out Yuffie, the third and final co-owner (and the one Cloud purposely avoided due to her high energy and talent for making him feel like an idiot) was Leon's cousin. A man she had mentioned a few times, but due to his anti-social nature and busy schedule as a race car mechanic (Leon's former job) she could never introduce. The cousin that was practically a brother after his parents had died when he was a kid. Cloud had heard about Leon for years and hadn't known it until she arrived with a big grin and her hand clutched into his leather, fur-trimmed jacket that accented his broad shoulders perfectly as she dragged him in behind her.

Cloud had stiffened upon seeing him. So did Zack, and then Aerith when Zack pointed him out to her.

"But," Zack began weakly as an odd silence seemed to drape across the room. Tifa was in the back doing some final closing duties. "But I thought you said your cousin's name was... Squall."

"It is!" Yuffie replied cheerfully as she finally let Leon go once he stopped trying to leave. Squall's sharp eyes were glued to Cloud's, and the blonde instantly turned pink with arousal and sudden, burning anxiety. "Squall Leonhart! But he prefers Leon. I don't bother with that, though--neither does the old man. So, I guess Squall is a family name."

 _Of course he has a secret, even sexier name,_ Cloud thought as he bit his lip. Leon broke the stare that had Cloud trapped in place, but only so he could turn his eyes just slightly southward. _Is he... watching my mouth...?_ Cloud thought with a spike of excitement that caused a hitch in his breathing. He released his lip very slowly, which seemed to cause Leon to twitch a little. Cloud was glad he was sitting down as he had instantly grown rock hard.

Leon really was interested in him! The knowledge made his heart thump a painful beat and the blonde was forced to take deeper, slower breaths or start openly panting.

~

Aerith was in the back distracting Tifa while Zack tried to calm down Cloud, but it was hard. Leon was at the pool table with Yuffie and it was his turn. The brunette bent over the table carefully to aim his next hit; his ass was out, hips bent, his muscular torso stretching, a hint of his tanned belly was showing beneath his shirt as it rose up a little, and his jacket was off so it was easy to see how the chords of his arms bunched and gave way as he moved. 

Zack had to smack Cloud's hand away from Leon's jacket twice, which had been left on the chair beside the blonde. Most likely on purpose. Leon could have put it anywhere, but chose to leave it right beside Cloud.

"Ugh, this is torture," Cloud murmured sadly as he watched Leon knock not one, but two of his balls into a hole. Normally he would go again until he missed, but Yuffie complained he never missed and demanded turns. "Of course, he's good at fuckin' everythin'...."

Zack pat Cloud's back as comfortingly as he could while the blonde slumped into his chair and rubbed his face. "Go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on. Nothing else you can do for now."

Cloud nodded with a long, depressed sigh before he gathered himself from the table to do just that. He didn't mean to, but as he stood he locked eyes with Leon once more--and the tremors that elicited caused him to groan, just before he managed to tear himself away.

~

Cloud let the bathroom door close behind him gently. He sighed and ruffled his wet, blonde locks again; his bangs were dripping a little and he still looked as frustrated as he did when he left (jerking off in his wife's bar over someone else didn't seem too polite, so he didn't). He came back expecting to see Yuffie most likely still playing or pouring herself a drink (she was doing the latter), but he hadn't expected to see Zack at the table with Leon. The blonde bit his teeth together as jealous instantly stiffened his posture and caused a twinge in his eye. He was very quiet as he crept closer behind the two, and ignored how creepy and border-line stalkerish it was to listen in on their conversation.

"Cloud is..." Leon had began after taking a sip from a beer bottle. "The phone thing was so we could get back to work."

"It didn't mean anything?"

"He's married. That makes him off limits."

Zack chuckled. "That isn't an answer."

"..." Leon seemed to measure Zack up with a deep frown on his handsome face. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "If he were single..." The brunette began carefully. "I'd be on him like a fat kid on donuts."

Zack seemed to start a moment, just before bursting out laughing. "So you like him?"

"I guess... Doesn't matter, though." But even in the slight dimmness of the bar, Cloud could tell Leon was blushing a little.

Cloud was torn. He carefully backed up from the two men before he could be caught eavesdropping as his ears rang with the knowledge that Leon liked him--Leon actually _liked_ him (and would apparently jump his bones if he were single). The blonde could have jumped into the sky he felt so happy so suddenly, but just as quickly (and intensely) he felt like a giant heel. 

_I have a wife and kid... I can't be actin' like I'm still in high school. Even if I want him, even if he likes me... We just can't,_ Cloud thought, though it was like stabbing a knife into his leg. He could feel his body become one giant, lead weight with how depressing the idea that they could never was. However, he turned his mind to thoughts of Namine and knew this was the right decision--his girls deserved better than that.

Cloud sighed, turned his gaze to Leon one last time, and then walked to the back to save Aerith from Tifa. They should have returned to the front by now, so either Aerith was good at her job of decoy or Tifa was trying to commandeer her for something (sometimes Tifa forgot she wasn't the only owner, and that Aerith and Yuffie weren't just employees).

Tifa didnt like being surprised, so Cloud approached the break room carefully. He could hear the women talking before he was at the door, which was left open.

"You... You met someone?" Exclaimed Aerith, which caused Cloud to pause.

"No, it isn't like that!"

"You're dating someone online! It counts!"

Cloud quirked a brow and turned himself to stand near the door, but not close enough to be seen--even if one ran out. Not unless they turned around when leaving.

"I wouldn't do anything in real life... I mean, we've met but we keep everything physical to chat."

"Tifa..."

"I know, I know! And just when Cloud finally starts performing..."

"Are you serious? It shouldn't matter even if he was asexual and never performed again, girl, you're married! If you don't love him unless he's doing you--"

"It's not like that!"

"It is!"

"No, I love Cloud--period!"

"But sex is important enough to you to fall away from him! And there isn't anything wrong with needing sex from your partner."

"But... I just..."

"Listen," Aerith began firmly. Cloud heard her walking, presumably closer to Tifa. "You can't force yourself to change your preferences anymore than anyone else can. There are some sexually active people who can be with others less so, but they can because they want to be with that person more than they want to have sex--the person just matters more. I'm sure Cloud did at one point, but that has changed... It's not fair to either of you to try and force it because you think it's wrong or unfair of you."

"It's just sex! It shouldn't matter..."

"But to you it does! Enough to cause you to seek someone else out, even if you haven't done anything 'in real life'. You want someone else.. Besides, didn't you just say you and Cloud have nothing in common anymore? Nothing to talk about, and the effort it takes for the few words he does say is like pulling teeth?"

"But Cloud--"

"What do _you_ want, first of all? Then you worry about Cloud."

"But... But Namine.--"

"Is young enough to be okay and not be traumatized by whatever you decide , so long as you and Cloud continue to be her loving parents no matter what. Now... What do _you_ want?"

"I... I want... Kiros. I want to be with Kiros."

 _So, she's been having the same issue as me. I bet Aerith is dyin' to tell her it's okay. I will_ definitely _be fine with it._ Cloud thought with a smile, which kept growing until it was a full-blown grin. _Tifa doesn't want me..._

Despite the sudden flood of relief and the feather lightness that made him want to laugh like a maniac, he chose to jog quietly back to the front instead of reveal himself. He also tried to stop the toothy smile he was sure looked very idiotic on him, but that was harder to do--impossible, even. 

_She doesn't want me!_ Cloud knew there was still a long road ahead, no matter which one they chose to travel or how they chose to navigate it (whichever way was the least jarring for Namine), but for now he had never been so happy over such bad news.

When he returned, Leon was standing up from the table with his hands in his jacket pockets. He had put it back on and looked to be trying to say goodnight. Zack heard the door creak and saw Cloud smiling. He stopped mid-sentence to blink (Cloud knew Zack had never seen him smiling before), and then stood up with a warily-concerned look on his face just as Leon moved to see what Zack was staring at. As Leon turned to face the blonde, he appeared surprised--but not nearly as much so as he did after Cloud left the door and practically tackled the brunette onto the table. Leon was sturdy enough not to fall completely backwards, but he had to use one hand for balance as Cloud melded himself onto the brunette and kissed him hard enough to ensure both their lips would be puffy after.


	5. Time For a Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a touch short. I had planned to expand it, but I decided to make the next scene part of the next chapter. That way you weren't waiting for an update, and we can all mentally and emotionally prepare ourselves for the major mood change. xD

A low moan escaped as Cloud pressed Leon into the table until the brunette's hips were firmly pinned against his own. Leon was bent backward so far that if one hand had not been planted onto the old, glossy wood he would have fallen and knocked over all the empty bottles and Zack's glass gathered from the night. The brunette's other hand was in Cloud's hair; caressing his locks and squeezing his scalp rather than trying to pull away.

Leon was willingly kissing him back, and seemed as lost to the moment as Cloud. The blonde smiled as he slithered his arms around Leon's waist and groaned against his lips as their bodies slotted together perfectly. One of the brunette's legs had somehow landed between Cloud's and the blonde nearly began to grind, but instead he merely slumped his weight onto it for some delicious pressure. Cloud could suddenly see himself doing this every day--forcing the man down, kissing him for all he was worth, tangling their tongues together as often as possible (just as Cloud opened his mouth and they began to do so right then). 

Leon tasted of bourbon, beer, and sunshine (if it had taste, which in Cloud's mind was citrussy and whatever flavor happiness combined with that might be). His lips were soft and pliable beneath Cloud's own, his body was hard and hot, Leon's hand as it traveled down his neck was rough and tickled... It was everything Cloud had hoped for and more. There was a tightness in Cloud's chest that felt like a hole quickly fixing itself, one the blonde hadn't noticed before. The feeling of completion that hit him just from this small exchange was enough to make his entire body quake; Cloud hadn't even realized that he had been slowly suffocating on the inside until he could suddenly breathe again.

Cloud slipped a hand away from Leon's waist to slip under the brunette's shirt until he could press his palm firmly to Leon's stomach, which fluttered vibrant and alive beneath his finger-tips.

"Uh, _excuse me??_ " Yuffie half-screeched.

"You're excused," Leon murmured sarcastically as the two broke apart from surprise, but despite the embarrassment of having an audience (Cloud hadn't really been thinking about that much) they didn't separate. Cloud still leaned into Leon; they were hip-to-hip, and thankfully Leon was just as hard as Cloud was. The blonde wasn't grinning like a loon anymore, but he did have a small smile as he panted (and was delighted to see Leon's chest rising and falling with silent gasps for breath, too). 

Zack threw his arms out and asked, "What the hell is going on? You're cheating on your wife right in front of your friends! What happened to waiting?"

Cloud idly pet the muscles of Leon's stomach as he explained with a casual, "Tifa has a boyfriend."

" _What_?"

Cloud licked his lips and cleared his throat before he tried again (his mouth was oddly dry). "I just overheard her and Aerith. You were right... we aren't happy. She has someone else she wants to pursue and I'm in the way."

Zack looked bewildered, but not entirely surprised. He shook his head and sighed as Yuffie gasped sharply. “I didn’t even know you guys were having issues!”

Zack piped up before Cloud had any time to say anything. "That’s because no one told you, and you weren’t around them together enough to see it. It’s been crazy obvious.”

Yuffie crossed her arms with an annoyed huff as she muttered to herself about missing out on everything.

Leon blew a bit of hair from out of his eye, which caught Cloud's attention again. The brunette had the hand not locked onto the table on Cloud's hip, which he squeezed surreptitiously. Cloud felt a frisson of energy shoot down his spine. "I take this to mean... the no touching thing is over." It was a statement, one delivered on a harsh breath and with a deep, raspy tone. The blonde congratulated himself with an internal howl of excitement knowing he had been the one to reduce Leon to such a state: The man's eyes were blown wide, his cheeks were dusted pink, and his erection was hot and heavy.

“... Fuck, I want you so bad...” Cloud murmured against Leon's lips, though it was loud enough for the room to hear. Leon groaned (both turned on and embarassed) as Zack accidentally guffawed and Yuffie made some sort of choking noise.

“Blunt.” Leon huffed. 

“But I need to talk to Tifa first.”

Leon’s eye twitched. “Ugh...”

“I didn’t mean to tease you, sorry,” Cloud offered a regretful smile as he stood straight and at last released Leon from the pin. He helped the brunette stand up straight, and then pulled his shirt back into place with a few tugs.

“Whatever,” Leon gently pushed Cloud off him, but not before stealing another quick kiss. “Just do what you have to and let me know where you stand.”

Cloud wasn’t happy about letting Leon go (he had been trying to stall for time, dammit), but acquiesced. The little kiss softened the blow of what almost felt like total rejection, and now Cloud knew Leon just didn’t want to be that close if they couldn’t go further. He could see it in the brunette’s beautiful eyes, too—the steel-blue turned midnight with lust, need, and the clear effort it took to restrain himself.

Cloud couldn’t help it. He grabbed Leon again, this time by cupping his cheeks, and reeled him into another hot and heavy kiss that was only interrupted by Yuffie clearing her throat several times very loudly.

“Sorry,” Cloud said quietly (though he didn't sound terribly sorry), but this time Leon was the one that refused to let go; he had Cloud in a tight embrace around his waist. Leon's arms were strong and thick with muscle, and being hugged so tight left Cloud's whole body burning. The blonde had to bite his lip to keep the gasp that threatened at bay.

Leon growled into Cloud’s ear, “Fucking tease...” But it sounded more amused than angry.

Cloud smiled, but didn’t struggle. He just placed his hands on Leon’s huge biceps and squeezed.

“Uh, I’m glad you seemed to have resolved some of your issues,” Zack began, rather sheepishly, “but you still have others to see to. You two should separate until those are dealt with.”

Cloud nodded, but was surprised (ecstatic) when Leon hesitated with a deep, unsatisfied frown. A fluttering in his stomach nearly had the blonde toppling over knowing Leon didn’t want to let him go. Eventually, Leon sighed in defeat and released Cloud, but didn’t look the least bit happy about it.

“I’m going to the back to talk to Tifa," Cloud said as he pet one of Leon's cheeks. He didn't know if the brunette fully realized he was leaning into his palm. "You guys... may want to go ahead and hit the road.”

Zack nodded. “Let me go gather my wife up first. I’ll tell Tifa to stay put for you.” And he left to go do that with a shake of his head.

Yuffie rounded the table and demanded a full update on what she had missed, but Cloud shook his head and only said he would fill her and Leon both in later and repeated they should go. 

"Tifa and I will close up."

The brunettes agreed (Leon with a nod and Yuffie simply stomping her way out), but before Leon could go far Cloud grabbed his wrist. Cloud walked closer once more and gave Leon a quick peck on the lips before he released him to leave, which Leon finally did with a small, pleased smirk on his face.

“... Things are about to get very, very messy...” Cloud mused to himself as he waved good bye. _But I have a feeling... this will be worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, there are approximately five-seven chapters left, depending on how things go as I write them. I tend to have a plot summary, and then a chapter summary... But as I write details sometimes change.
> 
> There will be an epilogue at the end that is included in that count.
> 
> ALSO both are going to be given the chance to top the other. In detail.


	6. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a somber chapter, I'm afraid.

Cloud bid good bye to the last of his friends as Aerith was finally retrieved from the back. Zack had given Aerith some sort of summary, it seemed, as she pat Cloud on the back with a shake of her head and said, "Good luck; with both her _and_ your new boyfriend, apparently."

"We aren't official..."

"Might as well be at this point, goodness," she replied casually with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

Zack squeezed his shoulder a final time, and the couple was gone. Cloud locked the door behind them and set about putting the metal screens of the windows down. Once those were in place and properly locked, Cloud took a long breath, held it, and released it slowly as he turned to walk to the back. 

The conversation to come wasn't going to be a pleasant one, by any measure, but he was ready; everything felt as if it were falling into place and every second that passed the more this felt like the right decision, despite his anxiety.

 _We love each other, just not like that,_ Cloud thought with a nod. He held his head high and greeted Tifa with a rueful smile. "... Hey."

"Hey, uh..." Tifa was leaning back against the break-room table rather awkwardly. Usually, she would stand with her arms crossed confidently under her breasts or mid-air over them; if she ever leaned, it was with a superior (but not snooty) sort of air that exuded how in command she was. Now, she stood with her hands balanced against the table behind her and head hung rather meekly. She bit her lip.

They both spoke up at the same time and said, "We need to talk." Tifa had raised her head and declared her intention a little more loudly. Cloud had added, "before we go home," at the end.

Tifa chuckled rather sadly as Cloud moved to sit beside her on the old, glossy wood. He crossed his arms and looked back up toward the wall first, where he noticed a stain from three years ago when the bar first opened they could never get out no matter what they tried until they decided they would one day paint over it... and then never did. Cloud sighed as he recalled a _lot_ of things he and Tifa had planned, big and small, that they never got to... and probably never would now--at least not together. Not as a couple.

_I hope we can at least manage to stay friends... I don't see why not._

There was silence. Tifa normally had no issue starting a conversation, but now she hesitated. Cloud audibly inhaled and decided it was up to him this time, "I heard."

Tifa whipped her head to look at Cloud with wide-eyes. "Heard what?"

Cloud turned to look at her, and so she knew he was fine he even smiled. "What you said to Aerith... about a boyfriend."

"... You're not mad. Why are you not mad?"

Cloud turned enough to be properly facing her. "I sort of fell for someone else, too. And before you ask, no, we didn't do anythin' together... but they _are_ why I've been 'performing' recently."

Tifa searched Cloud's expression, which he hoped came off soft (and maybe a little sad). 

"But you didn't do anything with them?"

"I fantasized we were... That I was havin' sex with them, when we were at home." Cloud coughed and turned away with a small tint of red on his cheeks.

Tifa chuckled, but it sounded more like the threat of a sob rather than amusement; her smile was a little watery, but there weren't tears. Not yet. "... So that's why..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... I've..." Tifa gave a wracking breath. "I've been worse."

"How?"

"I mean, though I didn't do anything with Kiros... I agreed to an online relationship. That's pretty bad. I even met him several times in real life, and I let him put an arm around my shoulders and kiss my cheek..." Tifa shook her head. "I feel like I've been terrible to both of you. Stringing him along with no guarantees, and clinging to you like there's something wrong with you just because you don't find me attractive anymore..."

"I still think you're beautiful beyond words," Cloud admitted, "but it's... aesthetically, you're perfect."

Tifa gave Cloud the most affectionate smile. "Too bad looks can't be everything."

"You're happier with Kiros, aren't you? You said so."

"He talks to me, sings to me... He makes me feel wanted, needed, and I always catch myself laughing when we spend time together. I admit..." Tifa couldn't quite look at Cloud now, "I admit... I never had that, with anyone."

"... I understand. I was never a funny guy. I'm all right with bein' a borin' shit."

Tifa playfully swat his arm.

"Anyway, I guess... It's your turn. Tell me about your new love. Wait, is it love?"

"Dunno yet. It's definitely overwhelming lust, that's for sure," Cloud's face he was sure conveyed how exasperated he was. "Almost can't control it sometimes... I've never really been sexual my whole life, you know--never even masturbated before until recently."

"Well? What's she like?"

"Not a... Not a she." Cloud scratched the back of his head.

Tifa looked confused for an entire half a second, before she went wide-eyed once again and made a silent "Oh!" of surprise. 

"A man?"

"... Yeah. A man."

"Wow..."

"Wow?"

"So, you're gay? You've been gay this whole time?" Tifa squeezed Cloud near his neck with the most sympathetic frown. "Oh my gosh, and you never had the chance to find that out! I'm so sorry..."

Cloud blinked as he turned to stare at her in shock. "Why are you sorry?"

"I just..." Tifa let go, but only so she could lean against Cloud instead. "I guess I feel bad for you a little... Grew up in a homophobic little town that already didn't like you just for being poor, and you never got to explore... I don't regret us or Namine, I really don't, but I still feel bad."

"... I don't know if it's bein' gay anyway."

"Cloud," Tifa turned a flat look up at her husband, "you are severely lusting after a man, and don't find the female figure in any way attractive. Not even in magazines. It always took porn where the guy's cock was clearly visible to get you going. How is that not gay?"

Cloud shrugged his free shoulder. "Because I haven't felt that way, even toward other men. Not to our hometown guys, in Midgar, here, among our friends... He's the only one."

Tifa sat up and looked directly into Cloud's eyes. She smiled; warm and soft.

"Oooo, sounds like he might be special, then. Tell me. How did you meet?"

"At work."

"Oh no! He's one of those greasy old guys??"

"No! He's... Fuck, he's hot..." Cloud seemed to slip into his own little world; he didn't notice the goofy smile. "He was a new mechanic comin' off the racin' circuit. He's brunette, tall, muscular, and has a scar on his face." The blonde turned to Tifa. "Oh, uh... apparently we've been hearin' about him a while, actually. He's Squall--Yuffie's cousin."

Tifa blinked. "You mean the guy that acts like you, but sassier?"

"Yep. He was here tonight... Yuffie finally got'em to come around. I was thinkin' of lettin' him go, and I was comin' back here to see you--maybe give you a kiss or somethin' to remind myself why we can't, but then..." Cloud offered a sad smirk. "I heard it. Glad I did."

"I guess... me, too." Tifa kissed Cloud's cheek. "But... are you sure you didn't do anything with him?" She tilted her head and leaned forward. "I've seen pictures of Squall. The man is a raging inferno of downright sexy! Not too many people would hold back from that. Or do you not even know if he likes you?"

Cloud coughed. "Well, uh... we didn't do anythin'... until tonight." He smiled uncomfortably. "After I heard your confession, I may have, uh... tackled him to a table and made-out with him a bit..." 

Tifa burst out laughing. "Got a little too excited, eh?"

"You just admitted that not too many would hold back!"

Tifa snickered a moment longer. "Okay, okay..."

They fell into silence, but it seemed like a comfortable one at least. Their shoulders pressed together as they each stared in different directions.

"... Hey, remember... when we were younger?" Tifa suddenly said. "The promise we made?"

"At the well?"

"Yeah, when we were about thirteen..."

"Yeah..." Cloud could almost see it now that it was brought up, almost as if it had happened just a few days ago. The night was clear of clouds and every star in the sky was a vibrant diamond. There wasn't wind, either, so when the crickets sang they sounded louder than usual. The blonde had been sitting at the well waiting for his new girlfriend to show up, as trying to talk during the day was impossible with her dad always breathing down their necks. Tifa had been late, however; she had to wait until her father had fallen asleep, and he chose that night to stay up a little later than usual.

"You had been waiting an hour longer than when we said we would meet up."

"That was your dad's fault, though."

"You had flowers for me... You took a whole day to find some since it was almost Fall and most of them had died off." Tifa snuggled into the blonde's shoulder. "That was so sweet..."

"There was still plenty of heat, so by the time you showed up they had kinda wilted."

"I still liked them. I dry-pressed one that I still have at home."

"... Really?"

"Of course." Tifa looked up, and this time there were definitely tears in her eyes. "I had decided you were the one for me that night... I was certain we would be together forever. That's why I made you promise to marry me when we were older..."

"..." Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed. He had made her a ring that night out of one of the flowers he brought, but it was so flimsy it fell apart before she had even gotten home... they had chuckled about it. "Same."

"What now, Cloud?"

"... Now? I still love you, Tifa. Always will. No matter what. I just think we're better off bein' friends than bein' what we have been the past few years..."

"Same."

Cloud nodded. "I say... let's be amicable about this. Split things in half, and... you stay in the house--"

"No."

"What?"

"I love you, too. You don't have to leave until we find you a place--a good place. Nothing but the best for my best friend." Tifa wiped her eyes. "Some place close so you can see Namine easy."

"... But what about our respective men?"

"They have places, don't they? We can just go to theirs for fun time, and we can make a schedule of who is where."

"We can... make this work."

"We can. We will. One step at a time."

oo00oo00oo

Cloud made sure to time his break so his was at the same time as Leon's. Luckily, unlike the rest of the workers, Leon liked to keep a set schedule and had a time for water breaks, bathroom, and lunch (the engineers got to decide, though it wasn't technically "set" for anyone... Leon was just a fast worker and organized almost to OCD levels). On busier days it could vary a bit more, but it was Monday; that meant Cloud had a clear advantage. 

When Leon's mid-day half-hour break came around Cloud was quick to finish up and grab his towel for wiping his hands--just in time to see Leon as he walked around the corner doing the same with his own rag. The brunette was heading to the break room, which was _always_ empty at this time (Leon liked to take his longest break a little earlier in the day so he could sit alone). The blonde smirked as he stealthily followed his target into the breakroom, and as soon as he and Leon were alone behind the frosted glass door he clicked the lock, which alerted Leon. The brunette jerked around with surprise, only to sigh and shake his head.

"Hello, Cloud."

Cloud practically glided away from the door to Leon and moved to grab the front of his jeans by their pockets. He jerked the brunette forward and planted a quick kiss to his lips, as if they had been long-time lovers. Leon only smirked at the tug before he responded with a return peck and a playful nip.

"... Figure things out, then?"

"Have dinner with me. I'll explain everythin'."

"Fine, but you're paying."

Cloud smiled; it wasn't very big, but it conveyed that he was pleased all the same. He wasn't really much of a smiley person, but his whole body felt light and his nerves were lit with excitement.

"Now, are we going to spend my entire lunch making out, or are you going to let me eat?" 

"Hey, makin' out is a perfectly excusable reason for missin' a meal." Cloud said, just before he stole another kiss and then released Leon's pants. 

"I need my protein, blonde," Leon complained playfully as he moved to the fridge. "Got anything in here you want me to grab, or were you just in to ask me out?"

"Salad at the bottom. My name is on it."

Leon grabbed that and a large, silver drink container. He handed off the green to the blonde, who quirked his brow at the metal mug. 

"Protein shake I make at home," Leon said simply.

"And that's enough?"

"Works fine for me."

Cloud shrugged, since it didn't matter to him what Leon ate on his break. They settled in for the only thirty minutes they had alone and hardly said a word at first, which seemed to suit them just fine. However, as Cloud watched the brunette drink (his mouth around a straw just absent-mindedly sucking away should not have been as hot as it was) and browse his phone casually a thought came to mind: he didn't really know the man, besides the stuff Yuffie would gush about that Cloud had admittedly not really listened to much... which he now regretted. 

"... Do you mind if I ask about why you're here?"

"You mean you're already done oggling my ass when I'm trying to work?"

Cloud threw a napkin at him. 

"I mean it... the racin' circuit is big money. I was invited to be a mechanic for the motorcycle ring, but accidents were so common even for the Pits I had to say no for my daughter."

Leon took a long sip as he considered his answer, but then shrugged. "I was in a car accident."

"... Really? At the circuit?"

"No. Regular car accident. Some punk seventeen-year-old was texting, going ten miles over the limit, driving a giant truck, and ran a red-light into my driver's side."

Leon didn't seem too bothered by it, besides being slightly annoyed, but Cloud froze.

"How... How bad was it?" Cloud felt like he couldn't breathe. _Leon was in an accident?_ Thinking that kind of scenario _could_ happen was one thing, but knowing it _had_ was another.

Leon tapped the big scar on his face. "Gave me that and a fucked up knee. The rest already healed or is mostly healed."

Cloud stared at the face splitting scar; he had honestly thought it was kind of sexy and suited him, but now he felt like an idiot for thinking that. The man's face had been unmarred as early as last year.

"The car?"

"Custom luxury car," Leon growled as he slurped angrily. "My car was your Fenrir; I made it from scratch..." He smirked. "Sans weapon holders, of course."

"Still... it sucks when someone fucks up your baby like that."

"Well, better it than me, I guess... If that little jerk in the truck had hit me just a little harder--three inches and I would have been in the ground."

Cloud twitched. Suddenly, he was tempted to never let Leon drive again (that or go strangle the teenager who hit him. Maybe both). He shook his head and pushed his salad aside.

Leon quirked a brow at him. "What's wrong? Bad memories...?"

"No, just... Call me corny, but the idea that someone almost killed you makes me sick to my stomach."

That seemed to surprise the brunette who stared at Cloud like he wasn't sure if what the blonde said had been true. He pulled off his straw and leaned over to Cloud to kiss his cheek. Cloud responded by cupping the man's face while gently knocking their heads together.

_... Okay. Maybe I've fallen more than 'sort of', and maybe this is more than insane lust... Either way, I know I don't want to lose him._


	7. First Date (Technically) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were looking forward to seeing who Cloud's therapist would be, but I'm not sure I'm going to keep them in it. I finally decided who I wanted for that role, buuuuut it seems like it wouldn't fit into the plot anymore. My regulars will know I tend to wing a lot of my stories, so both unfortunately and fortunately things can and will change as I go along. 
> 
> ~~(... The therapist was gonna be Sephiroth, though.)~~

It was a few days later. The former couple had decided they would spend the first few rounds of getting to know their new freedom at the same time to avoid any possible feelings of resentment (it cut off the possibility of jealousy and loneliness when they were both with their men). Namine was being babysat by Zack and Aerith that night, and they had made it clear they didn't expect to see either Tifa nor Cloud until the next day. Tifa was with Kiros on their first "real" date (the first one where it was okay to kiss and touch, anyway), and Cloud was heading to the brunette's. Cloud had wanted to pick Leon up on Fenrir and take him somewhere (at least attempt to be romantic), but it was nightfall and since Leon's accident the brunette was wary of night-time riding. Instead, they agreed to meet at Leon's and have some sort of dinner there. The blonde had take-out waiting in Fenrir's carriage rather than try to cook something (other than protein shakes, apparently Leon was terrible at cooking--or so he claimed. Cloud knew for a fact that unless it was a sandwich, cereal, or something else equally basic he didn't have much kitchen prowess, either... So, take-out). 

Dinner, however, was the furthest thing from Cloud's mind... even if he was the one who had invited Leon. They had some things to discuss before they could progress any further, but knowing that didn't stop Cloud from _wanting_. It took a lot of energy to suppress the thoughts swirling in his head, and they grew even more vivid the closer he got to Leon's:

Some images were innocent, like laying on top of Leon while watching a movie; those he didn't push away, but there was also the image of that innocent scene turning into slow, deliberate grinding. Then from grinding to groping, pinching, licking, and then pushing his hand into Leon's trousers and stroking until he--

Cloud shook his head and refocused on the road. Luckily, he wasn't far.

Leon owned a townhouse in downtown Radiant Garden, which was an expensive district but also near where everything happened; dance clubs, bars, gaming halls, and the independent movie theater were just a few blocks down the road into the next district. Not much further than that was where the race track waited, the one Leon used to work for. It was also the closest district to the palace gates, and usually to live there in the first place one had to somehow be employed by the castle itself...

 _Or that's what Zack said when me and Tifa were looking at properties over here,_ Cloud thought curiously as he came to a slow, roaring halt into Leon's drive-way. _Maybe this is just on the cusp or something?_

Despite the safety hazard (and the fact Leon might _kill_ him if he knew), Cloud didn't bother with a helmet when he drove around. Back in Midgar a helmet proved more hazardous than helpful, mostly because Cloud relied rather heavily on his senses to know if something he should avoid was coming; wearing a helmet for some reason dulled his reaction time. Instead, he wore goggles, which he took off after he parked the bike near a detached, double garage next to the townhouse and stuffed them away into another compartment.

 _Hmm... Did Yuffie ever say anything about Leon working for the palace?_ Cloud once again damned himself for having blocked out Yuffie's excitable rants so many times as he dismounted and went to grab the food. If he had known, he would have not only been giving the girl his rapt attention, he would have pushed for as many details as he could squeeze from her. It was too late to worry about that now, though (he had tried once since the bar incident and she made it clear she wasn't his "mistress's" information hole). 

Leon came out just before Cloud had made it to the door after he had retrieved the take-away bag and stood aside in silent invitation to the rest of the home. Cloud paused before he walked inside, which prompted that same, attractive eyebrow raise he had grown familiar with. The blonde used his free hand to cup the back of Leon's neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, but it was only a peck; they had a tendency to let things grow out of hand, as proven recently at work when Cid almost caught them making out in the bike garage's bathroom just the day before. Their only excuse was they were at least on break at the time.

Leon gave a tiny growl (deep and throaty) when Cloud pushed him away that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. He almost said "Fuck it" and jumped the man right in the door, but reminded himself they needed to talk and eat first. If things went well, they would need full stomachs to keep their energy up.

Inside was about what Cloud expected to see, considering they both had a lot of the same interests and tastes: Cloud nor Leon were into collecting knick-knacks (unless it was something Namine made, in which case Cloud kept everything), so the apartment had tasteful furniture, a television, black-out curtains, the style was modern, and everything had a use. The lack of stuff left the surprisingly large space open enough to breathe freely, but it looked lived in enough not to be a chasm. Leon had a blanket thrown over the back of the couch, two dirty mugs on the coffee table, and a thick college hoody waiting for random use over the arm of a chair. It wasn't much of a mess, but even that little seemed strange considering Leon's OCD at work.

 _... Balamb Garden University,_ Cloud mused to himself as Leon locked the door behind them and helped Cloud out of his jacket; the townhouse was almost ridiculously cold, at least to him. The moment Leon had helped to pull his nice, warm, comfortable leather jacket off his skin erupted in goose flesh. He did his best not to flinch as his now bared arms clenched under the sudden drop of temperature. He casually rubbed his arms and walked past the living room into an open door where he could clearly see a sink. "... I hope you like burgers."

"If you're cold you can wear a coat," Leon said with Cloud's jacket hanging from his hand. 

"... You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

Cloud shrugged. "I grew up bein' told it's rude to wear coats in people's homes."

"That's dumb. If you're cold just wear a damn jacket."

Cloud eyed the hoody again; Leon noticed where the blonde was looking, and with a roll of his eyes hung the riding jacket up. The blonde plopped the bag of food onto the dining table in the next room first before he came back to steal Leon's college coat. He tossed the grey thing on (it was so much bigger than it looked, too, so it wasn't a struggle at all) and didn't bother to push the hood back. It hung over his eyes and hung down to his thighs, and if Cloud could he would have purred; it smelled delicious and was like being encased in an oven. 

"Happy?" Leon asked playfully as he turned the blonde back toward the kitchen.

 _I remember people talkin' about 'Boyfriend Fashion'. Is this why women steal men's clothes, because this is amazin'..._ Cloud thought as he allowed himself to be directed away from the living and into a dining chair.

Leon chuckled. It was barely audible, but it was nice; like listening to a wind chime in a tiny breeze. "You look even shorter and smaller in that, Blonde."

"Shut it."

There was rustling. Cloud was finally forced to move the hood away so he could see Leon rummage around in the bag and start spreading out the Styrofoam boxes. The restaurant had included plastic silverware and napkins, one pack of which Leon playfully tossed at Cloud, who caught it with ease.

"Anything in particular here that's mine or yours?" Leon asked as he revealed two kinds of fries (spicy and regular), chicken strips, two burgers, and two salads. 

"... You said you don't really like cheese so one doesn't have cheese."

"How spicy are the fries?"

"Diablos Brand hot."

"These are mine, then."

"Hey! Share them!"

They bickered playfully as Leon grabbed plates and divided the meal evenly between them; once Leon sat down things grew silent, though unlike their other times of quiet it wasn't as comfortable as it usually was for Cloud. Certainly there didn't seem to be any awkwardness (well, not much. They both knew what else they hoped would happen that night and that alone made the tension in the air a little high), but Cloud still had things he needed to share.

"... I heard that only people who work for the palace get to live in this area," Cloud began with as a casual way to get things rolling.

Leon looked up just as he was finished chewing the biggest bite of hamburger Cloud had ever seen (the man had bitten off half, and it wasn't exactly tiny). "That's... Well..." Leon wiped his mouth. "I used to work for the palace when I was in college." He jerked his head toward the coat Cloud wore. "Balamb is the palace's university. Very exclusive, though it's the only one in town. You have to leave the city to go to college otherwise."

"So you needed good grades?"

"And to say 'yes' when asked if you'll work directly for the king."

Cloud's brain blanked out for a moment as he considered what Leon had said. "... So, if I'm translatin' this right... You worked for the king once?"

Leon shook his head. "I wasn't asked to. My field was already covered by a bunch of geezers, but I was originally expected to come work for him when they retired. When they did, there was a younger generation beneath me that they picked from instead."

"And they let you keep the place?"

"I'm technically employed for life. If they ever need another mechanic I have to go work for them."

"... Sounds almost like you're chained..."

"Kind of, but it's not like I care that much. Oh no! I might have to take a pay raise and work on rare cars for a living in my own private garage?! Horrible!"

Cloud tossed a crumbled napkin at Leon.

"What about you?" Leon picked up a solid red fry coated in red salt. "Where did you learn to be a mechanic?"

Cloud hadn't expected to be asked anything about himself (he didn't consider himself too interesting), but then realized once more how little they knew of each other. Leon only had a brief history involving Fenrir's background, but otherwise the man probably didn't even know what town he was born in. The blonde shrugged. "I was born and raised in a tiny ass town called Nibelheim. We didn't have schools, even."

Leon blinked in surprise.

"There were only five kids, includin' me and Tifa. Thirteen families total."

"Is this also where you picked up the cute accent?"

" _Anyway_ ," Cloud continued with a huff (and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks), "not too many job options there. I was poor as shit, too. The local mechanic--the only mechanic--was this geezer without kids who took me under his wing when I showed an interest. I was supposed to be designated the next town mechanic, so I was put to work when I was fourteen preparin' to take over for'em. No one else wanted me, so no one complained."

"... What does that mean?"

Cloud bit his lip and leaned back into the chair. He had finished his chicken, half his burger, and his half of the spicy fries (he didn't care for the regular kind). He stuffed his hands into the front pocket of the hoody where he clenched his fingers together. "Uh... maybe I should start from the beginnin'? Oh, but... that might take a while..."

"It's not like I mind if we talk for a while, but if you don't want to... Can you offer a summary?"

Cloud shrugged again. "I guess the best one I could make is... I was hated by the town. The black sheep. It started 'cause we were poor, and the town is small but it ain't really poor. My mom and I lived in this one room house, and when I say 'one room'--I mean it. Our beds, the kitchen, and even the toilet were all in one room together with just a screen separating the 'bathroom'."

Leon wiped his hands off as he nodded for Cloud to continue.

"I got bullied a lot, fought a lot, got blamed a lot... Any time the town had an issue they'd get angry at me, even if it was some plumbin' issue I couldn't have possibly done." Cloud breathed in long and deep, and then released it as a hard sigh. "I was still expected to do my part, though. Like the mechanic who was teachin' me, they just figured I wouldn't have a family--couldn't afford one anyway, and there was no way in hell anyone would see me marry Tifa--especially her dad."

"What does marrying Tifa have to do with it?"

"Remember when I said there were only five kids? Tifa was the only girl. She was gonna have to marry one of us eventually, since that's just how Nibelheim worked, and when they did they would take over her dad's Inn. The other boys would have to leave for jobs and bring their wives back to keep the place goin'." Cloud shook his head until the hood fell back over his eyes. "Probably not me, since they had me assigned a job, and my reputation and all... The town survives 'cause we live near this big ass mountain called Mount Nibel, and tourists come from all over to try and climb it. It's considered one of the world's most dangerous mountains."

"Yeah, I've heard of it, actually. My father before I was born had climbed it once."

Cloud lifted the hood up with his thumb to stare wide-eyed at Leon. "Really?"

"Yeah. He was part of some film there."

Cloud snorted and let the hood fall again. "Oh. Any chance you mean _The Red Queen_?"

"What? How did you--?"

" _The Red Queen_ I was told was a failed project. Only movie ever attempted there. They had to stop half-way through filmin' 'cause of conditions that they had underestimated or somethin'. It was a miracle they even finished what they did."

"You're right, they never finished it, but my dad still managed to get a copy of what was done. I'm glad they did what they had, since it's the only way I can see him now..." Cloud turned his head up to look at Leon as the man spoke. The brunette seemed to realize he had said too much and coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, your home town sucks. No offense to you."

"None taken."

It was that minor break in the brunette's armor (that flash of sadness) that finally had the blonde screwing up his courage. He wanted to know more about Leon, everything and anything he could... but he wasn't in a position to do that. So decided, Cloud sat up properly and tossed the hood off completely. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then reopened them with as much determination as he could muster. "Hey, Leon... I wanna ask you somethin'."

"... Yeah?"

"Do you wanna start datin'? Somethin' more exclusive? Can we? Or lead up to it--somethin'?" Cloud coughed. "What, um... What are we, I mean?"

Leon was packing away what was left of dinner when it was obvious they were both finished. He looked up and vaulted a brow at the blonde. "I had assumed we were already together, actually."

Cloud's heart beat a painful staccato. "Y-You... did?"

"I don't make out in the work place with someone I'm _not_ dating. That's too dangerous to risk on a casual fling." Leon stood up to put away the leftovers as Cloud stared at him. "Did you just assume it was only for fun?"

"I didn't wanna assume anythin', but I had hoped..."

"I also don't sleep with just anyone," Leon returned to the cleared table with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

It was Cloud's turn to be surprised. "... But, um... We haven't."

"Do you get cramps during sex right after eating?"

"No."

"Then get your ass up."

Cloud's lips twitched into an amused smirk. "That's not very romantic. Aren't you supposed to make me swoon or whatever?"

Leon bent forward with one hand on the back of Cloud's chair and the other on the table. He nipped the blonde's lips. "Get your pretty ass upstairs."

"Stared at my ass, have ya?"

"You look at mine like you could shoot lasers at it. All the time. Including in front of the boss."

Cloud turned pink. "Touche'. But this is my first time with a man..." Cloud batted his eyes at Leon just to be stupid. "Can't you make it special?"

Leon rolled his eyes, and in the next second he had jerked Cloud out of the chair and held him in a tight embrace. His muscled arms squeezed the blonde until they were melded from their chests to their hips--Cloud being forced up on his toes as his arms wrapped around Leon's neck. "Just for that you might need a safety word."

"Kinky. Now carry me upstairs or somethin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Next chapter involves graphic smut. Cloud tops first, and then Leon in another chapter. 18+ only! I would have written it here, but that felt a tiny bit too soon for me. I had decided they should get to know each other a little more first... then they can screw their brains out.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Psst. The below image is the original inspiration for this fic. The artist has a lot of delicious LeonCloud, CloudZack stuff. Go check them out on Twitter! (-wink wonk-):  
>    
> 
> 
> https://twitter.com/neepols/status/1121427691922690048?s=19 - Twitter Link!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will spotty!


End file.
